Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 5
Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 5 Short: Road Trip Characters Endless Culdee RH RH: Ok are we nearing the gas station I getting thirsty Endless: I rarely get thirsty except for vengeance and a good DC movie Culdee: Look we here and I know Pizza,Chicken Wings,And Pizza RH: What Water Culdee: Smart Water Endless: That Ironic cause the SFU people are dumbasses RH: Shut Up Endless. Culdee: Anything else Endless: Well I have a portable DVD player so I seeing if they have a movie that I want to see RH: Also Where Are we going again Culdee: The Rocky Mountains! Endless: I heard in that place instead of buffalo chips it’s a animal balls RH: Endless do we need to get you fix… Endless: Nope! Short: Look at what you made me do Characters Tako Murder Man Tako got a phone call Tako: Murder Man! Murder Man: Yes I plan a dastardly plan that will destroy us all! Tako: Well I can do this by my own (Hopefully) Tako rushes to Murder Man base Tako: Here we are And need to open this! Tako rams into and it opens the door to reveal… Murder Man: You have sneaked into my trap! A heater goes off near Tako but he knock it out of his reach Tako: Seriously Murder Man: Look at you made do now I have to kill you but now your tentacles remind me of… Tako: This is stupid. Murder Man: Tentacle Hentai Tako: Ok that was supposed to d– Tako get hit by Meggy whom was a blur Murder Man: Yes I succeed and I should have move– Murder Man get hit by Tako and he sent out of his base to a bomb omb Bomb omb: Oh now a threat! The bomb blows up Short: Zero to Nero Characters Jaune Jason We cut to a building Jason: So this is your ideal Jaune: Yes while I can sympathize on your attempts of trying to be a hero but your have to be my enemy Jason: Yeah It has to be this way Jaune And Jason look at each other draw out swords and rush at each other Short: Arrival Characters Ami Yumi A bus stops at the sign saying Welcame tœ Pensacola Ami: Ah we here at Pensacola can’t wait to perform Yumi: Yeah also I heard this might be the worst place to live in but who care just some attempted murders and having our stuff stolen. Anyways can’t we get to the freakin Arc already! Short: Nugget Contest Gone Wrong! Characters Shrek Radish Tari We see both of the two eating chicken nuggets Tari: Time And Radish Wins! Shrek: BULLSHIT! Shrek Beats Up Radish Who Beats Him Up And Both go at it with Shrek flipping tables and Radish throwing the customers at Shrek Tari: This is why I didn’t want to be here Short: Red Vs Blue Characters Red Yoshi Cody Blue Yoshi Charmander We are in Sportster Blue Yoshi: We say that Blueberries are better than Cherries Cody: Yeah Red Yoshi: No Cherries are better! Charmander: YES! Blue Yoshi transform into Blue Demon Blue Demon: NO THEY AREN’T Red Yoshi turns into Red Demon Red Demon: YES THEY ARE! The two ram at each other destroying the jukebox,TV’s,And Joseph Cody: This Doesn't justify the end of the debate Charmander: Agreed Short: Cyan Yoshi And Joshua Talk to their agent Characters Endless Joshua Cyan Yoshi Joshua: Ok Endless any new shorts to appear Endless: Well one but it need to be later our budget for the short or more of a movie Cyan Yoshi: Wait Wait Wait Movie Endless: Yes cause I got a Idea ok Joshua: What idea? Cyan Yoshi: Yeah What Idea no way we agreeing to be in a parody of Shazam! Endless: Look I didn’t see Shazam now Cyan Yoshi: What is the Movie Endless: Well remember Family Guy Road to Series Joshua: It’s a parody of one of the episodes Endless: No it the whole series Cyan Yoshi: Wait What all of them that like 12 hours in total at the least! And you expect us to be able to that in a single chapter your high on cocaine aren’t you Endless: Come on we can agree to this plus the short won’t be coming out till way later ok so just keep your chill while I should not say that because you have your chill and I just rambling at this point Joshua: Yep But I On it Cyan Yoshi: Me two but if I don’t like the script I’m done Endless: Phew glad we could agree Endless shake hands with the two and the two go off Endless: That was difficult and it wasn’t even the hardest negotiation today! The End Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Joshua Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes